Characters
Matt *Dalton *Anastesia *Zach *Joe *Nathan *Kayla *Asher *Rooster *Shawnee *Lakota *Spot *Beefsquatch *Buckshot *Uncle Brian *Aunt Shelley *Zach *Michael *Papaw *Gaga *Zed Buckmaster *Richie Cinnamon *Will Derness *Brody Bogart *Ching-Ching *The News Guy *Bill o Neil *The World's Oldest Baby *Darth Vader *Elvis Presley *Jim the Muppet *M2 *The Crack Master *Robot Dancer *Tommy *Arnold P. Moolah *Mr. Mcgee *Rob Ross *Forrest Grump *Granny Grump *Sugar *Rooster Suave *The Boogeyman *Swordawrina *Gritch *Snitch *Sheba the Cat *Santa Claus *The Big Bad Wolf *Kermit the Frog *Stitch *Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles Tails Prower *Blu *Peter Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Miss Frizzle *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Harry Potter *Mary Poppins *Alice Cooper *Mordecai *Rigby *The Mad Hatter *Shrek *Beast Boy *Raven *Starfire *Cyborg *Robin *Trigon *Jinx *Mammoth *Gizmo *Terra *Aqualad *Kid Flash *Mad Mod *The Grim Reaper *Silkie *ALF *Birdo *Yoshi *Papa Smurf *Smurfette *Lion-O *Cheetara *Panthro *Spongebob *Patrick *Katniss Everdeen *Doge *Tom Tucker *Tricia Takinawa *Teletubbies *Barney the Dinosaur *Toby Turner *Mabel Pines *Dipper Pines *Grunkle Stan *Soos *Wendy Cordouroy *Kenny the Shark *Tori Vega *Trina Vega *Donkey *Puss in Boots *Jewel *Anne Hathaway *Dora the Explorer *Boots the Monkey *Sonic the Hedgehog *John Mellencamp *Jimmy Two Shoes *Beezy *Heloise *Lucius Heinous the Seventh *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy *Shel Silverstein *The Jabberwock *Fozzie Bear *Big Bird *Boober Fraggle *Colin Mochrie *Kristen Schaal *Phil Miller *Gabi the Tree Frog *The Superdogs *Fred Instead *Furby *Homer Simpson *Bob Belcher *Lady and the Tramp *Grizz *Panda *Ice Bear *Charlie the Bigfoot *Charlie the Unicorn *Charlie Sheen *Charlie Brown *Charlie the Anteater *Snoopy *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *The Grinch *Ghost Rider *The Cat in the Hat *Dr. Seuss *Lilo *Jumba *Pleakley *Nani *Yuna *Cobra Bubbles *Moses Puloki *Gantu *Dr. Hamsterveil *Angel (Lilo and Stitch) *Poxy *Mr. Stenchy *Frenchfry *Richter *Sparky *Slugger *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Tiff *Tuff *Chew Kawasaki *Nathan Fillion *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Mayor Assistant Belweather *Gazelle *Judy Hopps's Parents *Chester Cheetah *Ronald McDonald *Bart Simpson *Boog *Elliot *Giselle *Mr. Weenie *Shaw the Hunter *McSquizzy *Fifi *Mac *Wilt *Eduardo *Coco *Frankie Foster *Madame Foster *Mr. Herriman *Cheese *Berry *Ivan *Uncle Pockets *Crackers *Terrence *Goo *Jackie Kones *Fluffer Nutter *Brownie *Jinxie *Myttens *Roger the Alien *Stan Smith *Steve Smith *Francine Smith *Klaus Heissler *Hayley Smith *Jeff Fischer *Avery Bullock *Barry (American Dad!) *Lola Bunny *Bugs Bunny *Kristin Chenoweth *Mort Goldman *Mort the Bush Baby *Oh the Alien *Annoying Orange *Fate Guy *Fate Dog *Phineas *Ferb *Candace Flynn *Perry the Platypus *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Major Monogram *Carl the Intern *Isabella Garcia Shapiro *Baljeet *Buford *Meap *Dr. Teeth *Janice *Animal *Sgt. Floyd Pepper *Zoot *Reckless Kelly *Garfield *Odie *Nermal *Jon Arbuckle *Eddie Montgomery *Troy Gentry *Brandy Harrington *Mr. Whiskers *Lola Boa *Margo *Ed the Otter *Cheryl and Meryl *Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man *Zero Mostel *Dr. Seuss *Reverend Lovejoy *Si Robertson *Jace Robertson *Phil Robertson *Willie Robertson *Miss Kay *Jimmy Neutron *Timmy Turner *Cosmo and Wanda *Timmy's Mom *Timmy's Dad *A.J. *Crocker *Vicky *Mark Chang the Yugopitamian *Grimace *Hamburglar *Mayor McCheese *Mumble *H.R. Pufnstuf *Edward Cullen *Bella Swan *Jacob Black *Justin Bieber *Kim Kardashian *Dave the Barbarian *Gandalf *Dumbledore *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Dementors *Lord Voldemort *Hagrid *Snape *Draco Malfoy *Bert and Ernie *Cookie Monster *Oscar the Grouch *Telly Monster *Herry Monster *Prairie Dawn *Betty Lou *Gladys the Cow *Roosevelt Franklin *Mr. Hooper *Maria *Hoots the Owl *Gabby (Sesame Street) *Sherlock Hemlock *Guy Smiley *Don Music *The Yip-Yips *Honkers *Dingers *Farley *Humphrey and Ingrid *The Amazing Mumford *The Count *Grover *Elmo *Mr. Noodle *Abelardo *Baby Bear *Abby Cadabby *Zoe *Murray Monster *Nobody *The Tree Troll *Rosita *Lola (Plaza Sesamo) *The Blue Guy *Slimey the Worm *Grundgetta *Bug (Elmo in Grouchland) *Snuffy *Twiddlebugs *Thomas Twiddlebug *Tessie Twiddlebug *Forgetful Jones *Baby Natasha *Lefty the Salesman *Chip and Dip *Fred the Dragon *Yakity Yakity Yak *Crack Camel *Crack Monkey *Crack Hen *70s Girl from "Crack Master" segment *Little Chrissie and the Alphabeats *Little Jerry *Big Jeffy *Rocking Richard *Two-Headed Monster *Louie (Elmo's dad) *Barkley *Bip Bippadota *Frazzle *Bruno the Trashman *Gonzo *Bunsen *Beaker *Swedish Chef *Waldorf and Statler *Jim Henson Muppet *Frank Oz Muppet *Jerry Nelson Muppet *Uncle Deadly *Beaurgeard *Sam the Eagle *Javas *Mnah-Mnah *The Snowths *Pop the Doorman *Link Hogbthrob *Angus McGonagle the Argyle Gargling Gargoyle *Foo-Foo *Rizzo the Rat *Pepe the King Prawn *Bunsen *Beaker *Sweetums *J.P. Grosse *Crazy Harry *The Newsman *Marvin Suggs *Robin the Frog *Sam the Eagle *Dr. Julius Strangepork *Scooter *Wayne and Wanda *Chip the I.T. Guy *Chopped Liver *Beakie Bird *Silver Beak *Thog *Spamela Hamderson *Clifford (Muppet) *Sam the Robot *Vincent Twice *Rowlf the Dog *Boppity *Gloat *The Vile Bunch *The Alice Cooper Band *Lew Zealand *Johnny Fiama *Long John Silver (Muppet Treasure Island) *Patrick Star *Squidward *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary the Snail *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Pearl Krabs *Miss Puff *The Eagle Head *The Chocolate Guy *Old Man Jenkins (Spongebob) *My Leg Guy *Bellybutton *Jellybean *Pip *Goldie *Cruncher *Herbert *Diane Simmons *Kid with an upside down face *Bonnie Swanson *Joe Swanson *Suzy Swanson *Vinnie the Dog *Anne Hathaway *Kool-Aid Man *Jillian (Family Guy) *Cleveland Brown *Cleveland Junior *Rallo Tubbs *Roberta Tubbs *Tim the Bear *Lester Krinklesac *Weird Al Yankovic *Alfred E. Neuman *Black Spy *White Spy *Jim Henson *Jerry Nelson *Frank Oz *Kevin Clash *Carol Spinney *David Bowie *Walter (The Muppets) *Waddles *Ford Pines *Lil Gideon *Sherriff Blubbs *Deputy Durland *Pacifica Northwest *Candy and Grenda *Bill Cipher *Gobo Fraggle *Mokey Fraggle *Red Fraggle *Junior Gorg *Ma Gorg *Pa Gorg *Doozers *Marjory the Trash Heap *Doc (Fraggle Rock) *Sprockett *Philo and Gunge *Skeksis *Jen (The Dark Crystal) *Kira (The Dark Crystal) *Fizzgig *Augrah *Jareth the Goblin King *Ludo *The Fireys *Hoggle *Seth Green *Seth McFarlane *Kate (Alpha and Omega) *Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) *Lily (Alpha and Omega) *Garth (Alpha and Omega) *Eve (Alpha and Omega) *Winston (Alpha and Omega) *Marcel (Alpha and Omega) *Paddy (Alpha and Omega) *Stinky, Claudette, and Runt (Alpha and Omega)' *Fleet (Alpha and Omega) *Carla Gunderson *Tiago Gunderson *Bia Gunderson *Linda Gunderson *Tulio *Nico *Pedro *Big Boss *Claira the Capybara *Charlie the Anteater *Carnival Barker *Roberto (Rio) *Eduardo (Rio) *Jaguar (Rio) *The Beatles *John Lennon *Paul Mccartney *Ringo Star *George Harrison *Bolt *Mittens *Rhino *Penny (Bolt) *Alex Borstein *Matt Groening *Nancy Cartwright *Mike Judge *Patrick Warburton *Kevin Shinick *Christina Ricci *Jessie Eisenburg *Rachel Crow *Lando Calrissian *Luke Skywalker *Yoda *R2D2 *C3P0 *Han Solo *Princess Leia *Anakin Skywalker *Tauntauns *Wickett *Banthas *Watto *Count Dooku *Ahsoka Tano *Emperor Palpatine *Admiral Ackbar *Shoop-Da-Whoop *Nedm *O RLY? Owl *Michelangelo *Donatello *Leonardo *Raphael *April o Neil *Shredder *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Twilight Sparkle *Rarity *Fluttershy *Applejack *Spike the Dragon *Princess Celestia *Lyra *Merdlidops *John Denver *Robin Hood *Little John *Maid Marian *Simba *Nala *Rafiki *Timon and Pumbaa *Mufasa *Scar *Zazu *Gru *Minions *Daffy Duck *The Tazmanian Devil *Elmer Fudd *Bugs Bunny *Gossamer *Marvin the Martian *Yosemite Sam *Tina Russo Duck *Witch Hazel *Maleficent *Ursula *Aurora *Belle *The Beast *Gaston *Billy Mays *Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Louise Belcher *Linda Belcher *Tina Belcher *Gene Belcher *Teddy (Bob's Burgers) *Mort the Mortician *Tammy (Bob's Bugers) *Aunt Gayle (Bob's Burgers) *Jimmy Pesto *Jimmy Pesto Junior *Mordecai *Rigby *Pops *Skips *Benson *Muscleman *High Five Ghost *Margaret *Eileen *Starla *Thomas the Satyr *Death (Regular Show) *Scientifically Accurate Sonic *Childhood Ruined Girl *Robot Chicken *Robot Chicken Scientist *B****h Pudding *The Nerd *The Six Million Peso Man *Petroleum Pete *Matt Seinrich *Captain Underpants *George Beard *Harold Hutchins *Turbo Toilet 2000 *Mr. Krupp *Cave Giant *Kaos *T'Kala *Watcher *Owlbear *Jigglypuff *Lucario *Snivy *Oshawott *Eevee *Tepig *Gyarados *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *Catwoman *The Wonder Twins *The Penguin *The Riddler *Fish Mooney *Jim Gordon *Harvey Bullock *Catgirl *Robin Lord Taylor *Morena Baccarin *Jewel Staite *Eddie Redmayne *Solid Snake *Connor Kenway *Pear *Passion Fruit *Grapefruit *Marshmallow *Midget Apple *Grandpa Lemon *Apple *Nerville *Squash *King Julien *Alex the Lion *Gloria the Hippo *Melman the Giraffe *Marty the Zebra *Skipper *Kowalski *Private *Rico *Marleen the Beaver *Popeye *He-Man *Skeletor *Beast Man *Trapjaw *Chauncey *The Snorks *Gargamel *E.T. the Extra Terrestrial *Steve Irwin *Lassie *Olmec *Kanye West *Kim Kardashian *Captain Planet *Inspector Gadget *Penny Gadget *Brain *Dr. Claw *Casper the Friendly Ghost *The Pink Panther *Spock *Captain Kirk *Lt. Uhura *Gandhi *Martin Luther King Jr. *Doc Brown *Marty McFly *Taylor Swift *Snarf *Harambe the Gorilla *Oswald the Octopus *Donald Trump *Melania Trump *Huckleberry Hound *Quickdraw McGraw *Twinkie the Kid *King Don *The Fonz *Josh *Stacy *Mr. Bear *Bill Clinton *Hillary Clinton *Bane *Woody Woodpecker *Edgar Allen Poe *Cobra Commander *Brushy *Krang *Donatello *Michelangelo *Donatello *Raphael *April 'o Neil *Justin Bieber *Jay-Z *Cody Simpson *Tom Hanks *Ant-Man *Dr. Strange *Eleven *Julie Andrews *Elton John *Patty Griffin *Timer *Little Red Riding Hood *Jojo (Jojo's Circus) *Ghost Rider *Snerkles *Benny Hill *Jimmy Neutron *Boo Berry *Frankenberry *Count Chocula *Will Wheaton *Joey Fatone *Britney Spears *Avril Lavigne *Paris Hilton *Billy Joel *Brad Paisley *Mr. Incredible *Edna Mode *Jason Voorhees *Predator *Alien *The Terminator *Pinnochio *Gepetto *Alec Baldwin *Huey Lewis *Atticus Finch *Street Sharks *The Lakotanator *The Dukes of Hazzard *Rainbow Brite *Captain Jack Sparrow *Chevy Chase *Kimba the White Lion *Kristen Stewart *Amy Schumer *Fez *The Goonies *James Bond *Jackie Chan *Frosty the Snowman *John Wilkes Booth *Freddy Kreuger *Foghorn Leghorn *Alex Borstein *Colonel Sanders *Mickey Mouse *Scrooge McDuck *The Gummi Bears *Bambi *Borat *The A-Team *Thelma and Louise *Clay *Kevin Hart *Buster Keaton *Orko *Cloud Strife *Black Mage *Falkor the Luck Dragon *Randy Marsh *Dudley the Dragon *Batley *Captain K'Nuckles *Fievel Mousekewitz *Rancor *Leonardo da Vinci *Albert Einstein *Caesar (Planet of the Apes) *Thor *Monster Clubhouse *Punky Brewster *Glomer *Johann Sebastian Bacch *Caillou *Godzilla *Mary Poppins *Pingu *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Aretha Franklin *Aang *Ami *Yumi *Codename Kids Next Door *Itchy *Scratchy *The Brady Bunch *Alice Nelson *McGruff the Crime Dog *Percy Jackson *Michael Jackson *Snap *Freddy Fazbear *The Flea *Stevie Wonder *Puff the Magic Dragon *Mike Wazowki *Reptar *The Golden Girls *Homestar Runner *Ferdinand the Bull *Wallace and Gromit *Mr. Rogers *Daniel Tiger *Judy Hopps *Jabberjaw *Gumby *Pennywise the Clown *Indiana Jones *Scarlett Johannson *Silverhawks *Amanda Bynes *Bill Engvall *Hanz and Franz *Remy *Linguini *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Joss Whedon *Rango *Dr. Dre *Marilyn Monroe *Katy Perry *Nicki Minaj *Lady Gaga *Cylon *Lamb Chop *Steve Harvey *Mo Rocca *Alex Trebeck *Chernabog *Walt Disney *Idina Menzel *Bentley Bear *The Berenstein Bears *Freakazoid *Babs Bunny *Buster Bunny *Eminem *Richard Simmons *Bear Grylls *Peter Pan *Captain Hook *Balloo *Poliwog *Peyton Manning *Mighty Mouse *Danger Mouse *Mr. Clean *Tony the Tiger *Amy Grant *Mr. Noodle *Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse *Marvin Gaye *Midna *Dumbo *Jem *Rick Harrison *Andrew Zimmern *Zazu *Dom DeLuise *Charlie B. Barken *Chucky the Killer Doll *PewDiePie *Mesagog *Darkwing Duck *Ponyo *Totoro *Kuchi Kopi *Robin Williams *The Property Brothers *Freddy Mercury *Sigmund the Sea Monster *King Julien *The Kraken *Zeus *The Rock *Vegeta *Naruto *The Rolling Stones *The Bee-Gees *Bing and Bong *Dino Riders *Paul Revere *Christopher Columbus *Chris Hardwick *The Tasmanian Devil *Salad Fingers *American Gothic Couple *Bob Barker *Bob Hope *Bob Marley *Bob Saget *Daniel Tosh *Dick van Dyke *The Lorax *Zurg *Daisy Ridley *Littlefoot *The Loch Ness Monster *Bruno Mars *Doug Funnie *Noo-Noo *Pat Benatar *Willy Wonka *Cloverfield Monster *Hulk Hogan *Wee 3 *Thing (The Addams Family) *Oprah Winfrey *Dr. Phil *Tom Bergeron *Taco Bell Chihuahua *Frankenstein's Monster *Cavity Creeps *Jim Gaffigan *Jim Carrey *The Tooth Fairy *Thomas the Tank Engine *Dig 'Em *Alec Baldwin *Melissa McCarthy *Robocop *Mike and Molly *Power Rangers *Bill S. Preston *Theodore Logan *Cleopatra *Genghis Khan *Mark Twain *Billy Mays *Chuck Norris *Booger *Daria *Waldorf and Statler *The Jolly Green Giant *Flubber